Dancing With the Devil
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: Izaya Orihara x OC love story
1. Chapter 1

You're name is Kota. You are 22 years old. You live a pretty simple life. You work in an office and you have your own apartment. Your apartment isn't very far from where you work so you walk there everyday. It probably isn't the best idea since your job requires you to wear a dress/skirt and a pair of heels making you an easy target for the gangs lurking around. Though you haven't had a problem yet. One day Izaya Orihara was sitting in his chair looking out his very large window observing his beloved humans. Until a certain female caught his eye. Kota was walking to work like she did everyday but this is the first time Izaya noticed her. He found her to be very attractive and would occasionally watch her walk past his window. Over the weeks it became more and more frequent. Soon he was watching her everyday. Izaya decided it was time to learn more about his favorite human. When he had free time he would follow her. He was an info broker after all. It was his job to learn all he could about people. Kota was very interesting to him. More so than the other humans and he didn't know why. Smirking to himself Izaya came up with a plan to get her closer to him. 'This is going to be so much fun.' he thought to himself. *your prov* It was dark out and I was walking back to my apartment after a long day of work like I normally did. As I walked past an alley a man reached out and grabbed me. I tried screaming but they were muffled by the mans hand. I struggled to get free but it was no use. The man took me to a large building and threw me into a room, closing the door as he left. I looked in front of me to see a man sitting in a chair behind a rather large desk. He spun around in his chair to face me. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and he had dark hair. He was kinda cute. "Kota you're finally here." he said while smirking. I remained silent. "My name is Izaya Orihara." "Oh? And what does the most dangerous man in ikebukuro want with me?" I asked innocently. "You've caught my interest, Kota. I'd like for you to be my assistant." He said casually. 'He's up to something' you thought "You're assistant? Isn't your job kinda dangerous?" I rose an eyebrow. "Yes that's correct. And don't worry you'll have me there to protect you" he said. You sighed "What do I have to do?" He got up from his chair and walked in front of his desk leaning on it. "Your job is simple. You help me with my work and follow me around all day." He relplied giving you a smug smile. "And if I refuse?" He walked over to you and pulled out his knife. He pointed it at you. "Lets just say things won't go over easy for you." He began laughing. You crossed your arms. "Fine. Can I go home now? I'm tired." He lowered his knife. "That won't be necessary. All your stuff is being sent here as we speak." "What!?" You shouted. "What in the hell made you think I would be okay with this!?" "It doesn't matter to me if you're okay with it or not." He smiled and leaned closer to me. "I need to keep an eye on you." "You're a real creep, you know that?" He laughed "It's a shame you feel that way since we'll be spending so much time together." 


	2. Chapter 2

*Time Skip* You were sitting at your small desk typing away at your computer when Izaya walked in the room. "Come Kota. We've got work to do." You sighed and stood up following Izaya out the door. You still couldn't stand Izaya and you certainly didn't trust him but he was starting to grow on you. The two of you chatted as you walked down the street. "IZAAAAYYYAAA!" Both of you turned around to see none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. You stepped out of the way as a stop sign flew in your direction. You were used to this. Almost everyday Shizuo would show up and try to kill Izaya. Izaya would act like he's done nothing wrong and piss Shizuo off even more. Then Izaya would laugh and run off leaving you there. I sighed knowing I would have to search all over town to find Izaya...again. "Kota? What are you doing here?" Yes, the strongest man in ikebukuro was my best friend and the man he hated the most was my boss. Shizuo didn't know this. He was too absorbed in his fit of rage to pay any attention to me. Leaving in me in a pretty bad position. I knew he would be pissed once he found out I was working for Izaya. I looked at the ground nervously. "Well, I was with Izaya before you chased him off." Shizuo stared at me through his glasses. "What were you doing with that flea?" I hesitated at first. I would have to tell him sooner or later. "I work for him now. I was forced into it." "I'LL KILL HIM!" Shizuo shouted as he began to rip another stop sign out of the ground. "kill kill kill kill kill kill kill" he repeated as he threw the stop sign. I put my hand on his shoulder. "it's okay Shizuo. I don't mind, really." I smiled He didn't believe me but he surprising let it go. "Fine, but if he gives you anymore trouble let me know and I'll take care of it." I nodded and gave him a quick hug before running off in search of Izaya. 


End file.
